A misunderstood Prophecy
by Eilatan1011
Summary: When cats go missing a prophecy is put aside until a rogue arrives and a new prophecy comes with her. There will be betrayals and choices of wrong or right. Will the clans survive? Or will an evil finally bring them down...Read to find out...and review!XD
1. The clans and there members

**StormClan**

Leader: LightningStar

Cream, yellow she- cat, strong and loyal

Deputy: Stripepelt

Scarred grey tom, with black stripes

Apprentice: Rushpaw

Medicine cat: Frostnose

Warriors:

Rainfall

Sleek gray she-cat

Apprentice: Streampaw

Lilyflower

Black she-cat with white smudge on forehead

Bearclaw

Dark brown tom

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Coalfur

Dark black tom

Sweetwhisker

Apprentice: Rainbowpaw

Apprentices:

Rushpaw

Black and white spotted tom

Streampaw

Fluffy silver she-cat

Mistpaw

White she-cat

Rainbowpaw

Multicolored calico, with striking yellow eyes

Queens:

Summerleaf

Tan she-cat with green eyes

(Mate: Bearclaw, Kits: Shinekit, Arrowkit, Frostkit)

Icesong

Grey she-cat with white tipped tail

(Mate: Darkclaw (died) Kits: Maplekit, Firkit)

Elders:

Goldenpelt

Tan she cat with amber eyes (retired from old age)

**ForestClan**

Leader: ThornStar

Light brown tom with black stripes

Deputy: Hawktail

Handsome tabby tom

Medicine cat: Thymeracer

Tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Warriors:

Brackenpelt

Calico tom

Apprentice: Nettlepaw

Blazestripe

Calico tom with amber blaze on head

Willowbreeze

Beautiful cream she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Beepaw

Emeraldeye

Pretty tortoiseshell with green eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Apprentices:

Oakpaw

Brown and white patched tom

Nettlepaw

Tan tom with white tipped tail

Beepaw

Black and gold tabby she-cat

Sunpaw

Ginger and cream she-cat

Queens:

Mossheart

Tabby she-cat with white paws

(Mate: Brackenpelt, Kits: Lichenkit, treekit)

Gingerpelt

White and ginger she-cat with green eyes

(Mate: Hawktail, Kits: Spottedkit, Amberkit)

**SwiftClan**

Leader: RunningStar

Fast, black and white tom

Deputy: Heatherwhisker

Tan tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes

Medicine cat: Applenose

Calico she-cat with very pink nose

Warriors:

Dandelionfur

Tan and cream she-cat

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Tangleclaw

Brown tom with large claws

Apprentice: Mintpaw

Smallfur

Small tan she-cat

Apprentice: Crowpaw

Apprentices:

Leopardpaw

Yellow and black spotted she-cat

Mintpaw

Small brown she-cat with green eyes

Crowpaw

Dark grey tom

Queens:

Morningbloom

Pretty calico she-cat

(Mate: Ragefur (dead) Kits: Sootkit, Pearkit, and Kestrelkit)

Desertpelt

Tan she-cat

(Mate: Copperface (dead) Kits: Copperkit, Sandkit, and Drykit)

Elders:

Blossomears

Once pretty tabby

**DarkClan**

Leader: ShadeStar

Black tom

Deputy: Scartooth

White tom with half black face

Medicine cat: Clovertail

Cream she-cat

Apprentice: Butterflypaw

Warriors:

Shadowpelt

Grey tom with black ringed tail

Midnightsky

Black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Mothpaw

Ironclaw

White tom with black claws tip of tail

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Marshfoot

Black tabby tom

Pepperfur

Spotted black and brown she-cat

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Apprentices:

Butterflypaw

Multicolored calico she-cat

Mothpaw

Tan and white calico she-cat

Moonpaw

White she-cat

Duskpaw

Dark grey tom with black stripes

Queens:

Nightblossom

Pretty tortoiseshell

(Mate: Shadowpelt, Kits: Thistlekit, Blackkit)

Skyfur

White she-cat with blue eyes

(Mate: Sharpclaw (dead)


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Hurry up Oakpaw!" Thymeracer said, running ahead, I followed swiftly trying to keep up. It was my first time going to Highstones; I was going to meet Starclan!

"I'm coming" I said running up to her side. We were joined by Clovertail and Butterflypaw from DarkClan, and then Frostnose from StormClan. We greeted each other and walked in silence to Swift Clan's border, which we walked across until we met Applenose.

"Greetings" She meowed, nodding her head in hello. We greeted her back and walked on in silence.

"Hi I'm Butterflypaw, Clovertail's apprentice. You're Oakpaw, right?" Butterflypaw said running to my side.

"Yes, I'm Thymerscer's apprentice" I mewed back proudly, she purred in amusement walking closer.

"Do you know…this is my first time visiting Starclan?" She whispered her eyes shining. My face lit up and I whispered back excitedly.

"It's mine too!" I knew Butterflypaw and I were going to be great friends. We walked in silence until we approached the opening to the moonstone. I could feel the excitement emanating from Butterflypaw and I was sure she could smell it on me too. We padded in, our mentors leading, until we saw it, the moonstone. It was a shining white rock, and opening with silverpelt shining down onto it. We circled around it and slowly they pressed their nose to its cold surface. I leaned down and closed my eyes pressing my nose to the stone, I was shocked at how cold it was and my eyes snapped open.

"_Welcome Oakpaw" I heard a voice and looked around the clearing. There sat a shining cat with stars in their fur. _

_ "I am RedStar, ForestClan's former leader. I have a prophecy for you." He said looking at me. I dipped my head and waited, for the prophecy. _

_ "There will be one cat, strong, loyal and brave. This cat will save the clans from extinction, saving multiple, but sacrificing many in the process. Be grateful, but also aware of this cat, for she will be put with a choice, and what she chooses will depend on the fate of the clans." He said solemnly, I gulped. _

_ "How will I know who this cat is?" I said worried, RedStar bowed his head as the clearing faded. _

_ "Wait, Wait, Wait!" I said running after him. _

My eyes snapped open and glanced around, all the other cats stood there, almost nervously. I thought about what RedStar said:

_"Be grateful, but also aware of this cat, for she will be put with a choice, and what she chooses will depend on the fate of the clans."_

-I hope you like it so far, please R&R, reviews appreciated!

-Eilatan


	3. Chapter 1: The rogue

"_If you stay here, you will die" a red cat with stars in their fur meowed._

I woke with a start, terrified of the dream I had just had. It had seemed so real. I licked my tortoiseshell fur and arched my back stretching. My stomach growled and I raised my nose into the air to sniff, this was the third spot I had chosen where I had been told I would die. I was moving farther and farther away from town and towards the forest, right now I slept under some shrubbery on the side of a house, and I went to the houses to get food. I decided to heed the warning, I walked to a fence and hopped up on it, and I steadied myself then walked along it. I turned to hop down into a garden when a strong smell hit my mouth; I turned towards the forest peering into it. I saw movement and I leapt down onto the soft earthy ground, I had never been into the forest but the smell was so tempting! I padded farther in until I saw a mouse, scuffling among the ferns; I crouched down and slinked forward. The mouse's ears perked up, but it wasn't fast enough, I leapt onto it killing it swiftly with a blow to its head. I sat down sinking my teeth into its tender flesh, its sweet flavor rushing into my mouth. I should have come to this forest a long time ago!

I had just bit into my second mouse, when I heard a growl. I whipped around just as a strong calico tom rammed into me, knocking me off my feet. I hissed and writhed out from under his strong paws. I leapt on his back raking my unsheathed claws along his back. He yowled and twisted battering my belly with his hind paws; I fell back and leapt up glaring at him.

"What are your doing on ForestClan territory" the tom hissed at me, his shoulder bleeding.

"I'm hunting you mouse-brain!" I retorted in a hiss, flicking blood from my ears where his claws had nicked it.

"You should know better than to hunt on one of the clan's territory!" He growled at me, I sat and gave my chest a few licks.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I challenged. He growled and tensed his legs, I prepared for his attack when two more cats joined us. I could tell they were friends of my attacker when he instantly sat and calmed down. Foxdung.

"Blazestripe, who is this and what are they doing on our territory?" one of the cats said, stepping forward.

"It's a good thing you showed up; I was just about to teach this rogue a lesson." Blazestripe said purring. I sat there astounded; I started to slink away slowly when one of the cats blocked my path.

"It seems that this rogue was going to teach you a lesson" the cat said looking at Blazestripe. He growled and his ears flattened in embarrassment. I purred in amusement as the cats started whispering with one another.

"Your coming with us, whether you like it or not" Blazestripe said. I hissed in annoyance but followed as they surrounded me.

"What's your name? I'm Emeraldeye" a tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes said to me as she ran beside me.

"That's none of your business" I hissed, she recoiled her ears flattening, and didn't speak anymore. We finally padded through a tunnel covered in bracken and ferns, opening into dirt hollow, with protective stone around the side, and a rock ledge jutting out.

"Brackenpelt, what did you bring back to camp?" A tabby tom meowed looking over at us as we walked in.

"Actually, Blazestripe found her but she put up a good fight so we brought her here" The one called Brackenpelt meowed, I hissed in annoyance glaring at Blazestripe.

"I thought with all the cats going missing, she might make a good warrior" Brackenpelt mewed, what was he mewing on about? Warrior? Missing cats?

"Blazestripe, since you found her, you can bring her to ThornStar" The tabby tom meowed looking straight at Blazestripe. He nodded and motioned for me to follow; I didn't know what else to do so I ran after him. We climbed up the stones leading to the rock ledge and behind it was a cave in the rock, with lichen growing over the front. I padded in, the lichen grazing across my back my paws tingling with excitement and nervousness.

"Blazestripe, who is this?" A light brown tom with black stripes meowed standing, this must be ThornStar, there "leader".

"I found her hunting on our territory, I attacked her" he said sitting down.

"It seems she was able to fight back" he said, nodding at the dried blood on his flank. I purred in amusement and ThornStar looked at me, I didn't stop.

"So, what is your name?" He said staring in his eyes. I was about to make the same retort that I had said to Emeraldeye, but I thought better of it.

"Nightingale" I mewed leveling his stare with my own gaze. He nodded and turned toward Blazestripe, whispering something to him.

"ThornStar will discuss with the higher warriors if you shall stay in ForestClan or not" Blazestripe grumbled, leading me out of the den.

"Wait, what? Who said I wanted to join your…clan" I hissed my ears flat on my head.

"Keep your fur down, and your staying whether you like it or not, and I'm guessing you have nowhere else to go!" He said growling, I stopped. It hurt…because he was right. I followed him down and we went across the camp to another den. Two cats were in there,

"Blazestripe, who is this" the bigger of the two asked.

"This is Nightingale, she might join the clan. Nightingale, this is Thymeracer and her apprentice, Oakpaw, they are the clan's medicine cats." He told me, I listened and turned sniffing deeper, smelling some herbs that I recognized.

"Hello here let me treat your wounds before the decision is made" Thymeracer said, walking closer and pressing cobwebs to my ear, cleaning the dried blood off of it. Oakpaw did the same to Blazestripe. I heard a yowl from outside and Blazestripe and I padded out to see ThornStar up on the highledge. He flicked his tail motioning for me to come beneath the ledge; I padded slowly up, gazing up at him. I gasped when I saw the red cat sitting there beside him, nodding; it was like no one noticing him! He faded and my fur fell flat as I listened to my fate.

"Today, Blazestripe found a rogue cat hunting in our territory "ThornStar started, there were yowls of anger and they quickly quieted.

"This rogue was able to put up quite a fight, and so with the loss of warriors, I have decided to let her join the clan" he said, I looked around, some nodding friendly, and others glaring in obvious displeasure.

"Nightingale, is the appropriate age of a warrior, but doesn't hold the knowledge of one. I will assign her a mentor until she shows the knowledge of a true ForestClan warrior. Nightingale, your mentor shall be Blazestripe. For he is the one who found you, and until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Larkpaw" ThornStar meowed loud and clear, there were purrs of amusement when Blazestripe came to touch noses. I purred too, vowing to myself that I would make him have the most frustrating time, trying to teach _me_ to be a warrior of ForestClan!

-For those who like an image of things, there is a picture of what Nightingale- or Larkpaw – looks like. Thanks for reading! Please R&R !

-Eilatan


	4. Chapter 2: The missing kit

"This is the DarkClan border" Blazestripe grumbled walking along, I nodded and followed excitedly, I was being shown the borders. I had already seen StormClan's border, and it was impossible to see SwiftClan's without going off ForestClan's territory.

"Can we hunt now?" I wailed like a little kit, my stomach growling. You could still see my ribs through my pelt and my mouth watered at all the prey scents.

"Since we've finally finished going over the borders, yes" he said wearily, I purred and ran off with him meowing at me to come back when I finished hunting. I padded into the undergrowth, my mouth slightly agape, smelling for prey scents. I saw a thrush pecking at seeds on the ground and crouched, putting little weight on my paws I crept closer. I leapt out just as it started to fly up; batting it out of the air I killed it neatly. With the thrush in my mouth I ran back to where Blazestripe was waiting. I lay down and tucked into the thrush, I offered some to him, and he hungrily took ravenous bites. After we were finished we walked back to camp catching some prey in the process.

We walked into the tunnel when we heard a yowl of anguish, we ran in dropping our fresh kill.

"My kit, she's gone, taken!" Gingerpelt, one of the queens, mowed sitting in the middle of the clearing with her mate, Hawktail, by her side. ThornStar rushed down from the highledge and Blazestripe and I ran towards the crowd of cats.

"My kit, my poor little Amberkit" She wailed, I remembered the ginger little kit, small and helpless. Thymeracer ran out rushing her into the medicine den, Hawktail stood to tell what happened.

"I don't know much, but either someone snuck in camp, or one of us is taking the cats." Hawktail meowed looking at his paws. I felt Blazestripe stiffen by my side, and then stand to his paws.

"I think it was StormClan" He meowed; I looked at him in confusion.

"Well you were hunting I found a piece of prey with their scent all over it!" he yowled, I stiffened and growled. What kind of clan would kill kits?

"We must send an attack at once!" Hawktail yowled standing at once, ready to do anything to avenge his kit.

"Hawktail, we must not be swift to decide" ThornStar said padding over and sitting down.

"Today is the gathering, I shall confront StormClan, and blood shall not be shed for nothing" he said wrapping his tail around his paws. Hawktail stormed off to the warriors den and ThornStar stood up.

"I shall take Blazestripe, Willowbreeze, Beepaw, Brackenpelt, and Larkpaw. I know Larkpaw is new but this will be a good experience for her" he said looking over at me, my paws tingled in excitement at the thought of meeting all the other clans. ThornStar padded to his den and I walked to the fresh kill pile, picking up a mouse I lay down. Before I took my first bite, I looked around and saw Blazestripe eating alone; I got up and grabbed my mouse. I padded over to him and lay down next to him.

"This is going to be an interesting gathering" I said casually, he snorted.

"It's going to be your first gathering!" I ducked my head, my fur hot with embarrassment. I was silent as I finished my mouse; I stood and stretched as ThornStar came down. He rounded up all the cats going to the gathering as I scampered over to them. With a flick of his tail, we were racing out the tunnel and towards fourtrees.

I could smell the other clans before I saw them and when I did, it was swarms of cats pouring into fourtrees, and I was still until I noticed everyone gone from my side. I scampered down through the trees and to my first gathering. Cats were all around and, sitting in groups and meowing to each other, cats of different clans milled about aimlessly. I looked up at the biggest tree in the clearing where four cats sat. ThornStar, LightningStar of StormClan, RunningStar of SwiftClan and last ShadeStar of DarkClan, all sat on the branches. I ran to Blazestripe who was talking with some cats from SwiftClan by the smell of it.

"Blazestripe" I meowed softly, he looked over and so did all the other cats.

"Hey Blazestripe, who is that?" a brown tom with large claws meowed.

"This is Larkpaw" he stated gruffly, I huffed in annoyance.

"She's awful big to be an apprentice!" mewed a small brown cat with green eyes, 'she must be an apprentice' I thought to myself.

"She was a rogue, and she has to learn the ways of the clan" Blazestripe meowed.

"Well I'm Mintpaw, and this is Tangleclaw, he is my mentor" Mintpaw meowed with pride, Tangleclaw got up and walked off, and I snarled.

"What's his problem?" I hissed angrily.

"I'm guessing he doesn't like the fact we allowed a rogue to join our clan" Blazestripe meowed nonchalantly. I huffed and sat down as ThornStar yowled to start the gathering, everyone quieted.

"I shall start. Everything is going well in ForestClan; we have plenty of prey and no sick cats. We also have a new member, Larkpaw. She was a rogue and we allowed her into our clan." ThornStar meowed. I heard growls of displeasure and some glares when he mentioned I was a rogue. I just sat there, my chest puffed out and my head held high.

"I also have something else to say, cats have been going missing and today we even lost a kit!" ThornStar yowled; shocked mews and growls erupted in the crowd. LightningStar stood up and yowled,

"The same has been happening in my clan!" ShadeStar and RunningStar followed each revealing that cats had also gone missing from their clans. The gathering was a mess, cats yowled in disbelief until all the medicine cats stepped forward.

"We have just received a message from Starclan, it is for all to hear" Thymeracer meowed. Everyone grew silent, waiting for her to speak.

A little cliffy XD, please review, I won't update if I don't get at least five more reviews! So R&R

-Eilatan


	5. Chapter 3: The Shining Cave

**I know it took sooo long for me to post the next chapter, and I want to thank Luvlee45215 for staying interested and wanting me to hurry and post the next chapter!**

"One will save, one will betray, one has the fate of the clans at their paws. Choose the right decision, and greatness will come. Follow a dark path, and the forest will fade into nothing. Heed StarClan's warnings young cats" Thymeracer said, as though Starclan was speaking through her, she bowed her head, the silence engulfing us all.

"There is more" Was all Thymeracer said, as each of the medicine cats walked to their clans, nodding their heads they ran out the clans of each following behind, eager to hear the rest. ThornStar ran up to lead with Thymeracer, staying silent until we arrived at camp. Thymeracer leapt up on the highrock with ThornStar, and told the prophecy.

"One will save, one will betray, one has the fate of the clans at their paws. Choose the right decision and greatness will come. Follow a dark path and the forest will fade into nothing. Heed StarClan's warning young cats." She said to all the cats who were now sitting in the clearing, and then she ushered ThornStar into his den, to tell him the remainder of the prophecy.

"Blazestripe, what do you think the prophecy means?" I said, running up to him, he was pacing back and forth; he looked up when I spoke.

"I don't know" he said wearily, I followed him over to the fresh kill pile, noticing there was only two pieces of fresh kill.

"Do you wanna go hunt with me?" I asked as he looked up at the sky, seeing the dark clouds, but nodded anyway and followed.

"Tell me about yourself" Blazestripe meowed, padding slowly beside me.

"Well, I was born a rogue and my mother stayed with us until we were three moons old, then she was hit by a monster on a thunderpath. I had a brother, Rust, he left three moons later, so I was all alone" I said, but then he interrupted.

"Wait, what was your brother's name?"

"Rust" I said and then continued.

"I found out how to live on my own, fighting kittypets to get food, when one day I came to a twoleg home and found no cat, there was an elderly couple living there. They took me in and made me their cat, they called me Song. I lived with them for a while, but then I noticed them getting weaker, they left and didn't take me. So one again I was out on my own. It was two moons before you found me and I became part of the clan."I finished, he nodded and veered to the right, quickly catching a mouse. He buried it and we continued on, suddenly rain started pouring down, there was a huge clap of thunder and the flash of lightning, neither of us flinched as the cold rain hit our backs. He grabbed the mouse and we ran on, I stopped him and ran towards a tree, it had hollowed out roots so I crawled in and he came after, there was a tunnel, I crawled through with him meowing my name when I came to an open cavern. Blazestripe popped up behind me and gaped, the whole cave was shining, glittering like moonlight. We could hear the soft pitter-patter of rain on the forest floor as we walked around.

"It's beautiful" I said, he nodded and I curled up in a ball, he walked over curling up and pressing his fur against mine. I purred and we both slowly drifted off to sleep.

**I know it's short but the next chapter will be worth this one's shortness!!**

**-Eilatan**


	6. Chapter 4: A warm love, a cold truth

I yawned waking up to see the glittering cave, shining; Blazestripe sat up and looked over at me.

"I guess we'd better be getting back" he meowed going towards the tunnel entrance, I nodded, following quickly. We ran silently back to camp, running in, Emeraldeye ran up to me.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" she meowed.

"We were stuck in the rain and hid…" I stopped as Blazestripe stiffened beside me and cut in.

"Under some tree roots" he meowed not mentioning the cave, I nodded wearily and went to lay in the warriors den when ThornStar jumped up on the highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt, gather beneath the highrock" He yowled, I trudged wearily where all the cats were gathering.

"I think it is time for a warrior ceremony. Larkpaw?" he said and looked down at me, I looked up in shock, my fur dirty and muddy from sleeping in the cave, yet I held my head high as I walked up.

"I, ThornStar, leader of ForestClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in his turn. Larkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" He meowed clear and proudly, I gazed into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I do" I meowed.

"Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Larkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Larksong. Starclan honors your dedication and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of ForestClan" He meowed then laid his head on my shoulder as I licked his shoulder respectively. I glanced out and the crowd, it was silent at first then two mews came out from the crowd.

"Larksong, Larksong!" Blazestripe and Emeraldeye chanted, and suddenly everyone joined in. I was shining on the inside; I was a warrior of ForestClan! I padded down to the clearing, knowing I had to sit vigil until morning. I sat there as the crowd dispersed and lay down, looking up at the stars, was my mother up there?

* * *

"Larksong, want to go hunting!" I heard Blazestripe's meow, I looked up and purred.

"Of course, my first hunt as…a warrior!" I meowed happily, we ran out and settled into a matched pace. We slowed to a walk and I took this moment to slowly intertwine my tail with his, I heard a purr as he looked over at me, his eyes shining. Suddenly I whipped my tail away and dove into the brush, I came out and his nose twitched in amusement, I had a mouse in my jaws.

"Nice catch" he meowed I nodded then dropped it and quickly buried it, we walked farther when Blazestripe stopped, his nose twitching he leapt to the side and swiftly killed a thrush, I purred his face full of feathers. He buried it and we continued, after we had both caught a fair amount of prey we continued on to sunning rocks. I lay out on one of the big rocks as Blazestripe pressed his fur against mine, I purred. The warm sun, Blazestripe, and a nice fuzzy warm feeling inside all warmed my heart and body.

"We should get back" I whispered, he nodded, I slowly got up, stretching I let out a yawn, then leapt down onto the forest floor.

"Race you" I meowed purring, I ran on without looking behind until we came to our first prey stop, I grabbed mine in my jaws and continued on. We raced through the tunnel and dropped our prey into the fresh kill pile. Blazestripe took a thrush and we lay down to share it, the fresh kill was good, but being with Blazestripe was better. I licked my lips and then nodded to him as he was called on a patrol; I crawled into the warriors den only to be greeted by Emeraldeye.

"So, you and Blazestripe?" she meowed, I just looked up at her.

"It's pretty obvious"

"I guess…" I whispered and then curled up. I slept peacefully especially when I felt the warm body of another cat press against me. Blazestripe. As soon as I felt him, it seemed like he was gone, I opened my eyes and peered out to see him going out the bracken tunnel. Where is he going? I slowly crept out, shaking the bedding on my fur, I followed him swiftly. I lost sight of him, and sniffed the air, it led me to…the shining cave? I crept slowly down when a pungent smell hit my nose, it couldn't be, I heard meows, lots of them and finally I saw. Rogues, they were dirty and smelled of crowfood, my nose wrinkled in disgust. I turned and looked down, and saw…Amberkit. She was sitting there, huddled up, with a mangy cat guarding her, and that's when I noticed other cats, clan cats. Dead, and sitting on a rock like the leader of them all, was Blazestripe.

**If you want another chapter...R&R please! i hope you loved it :D **

** -Eilatan**


	7. Chapter 5: Revealed

Run. That was my first instinct, but I had been running my whole life, and I was done. So I sat and listened, listened to the horror.

"They don't expect me at all, with the new cat just becoming a warrior; they all forgot the prophecy and danger, and they won't expect a thing. So here is the plan, we invade ForestClan first, we leave no survivors in that clan, and we make sure no cat gets out once the fight starts, then we take over the clan and none of the other clans know. Then we go to the gathering, and attack the other clans there, they won't expect it at all" He meowed loud and clear, I could almost see the gruesome battle that would take place. But what hit me hard and cold…"_we leave no survivors". _It was all fake, nothing; he didn't feel anything for me.

"This meeting is adjourned, we shall meet back her in five moons to attack ForestClan, oh and Scar, you stay. Kill the kit" He said coldly, I leapt up and ran as fast as I could, I hid and stayed there, I had to save Amberkit, I waited sniffing until I knew they were gone and then leapt down on the ledge leading to the cave. Scar sat there, with shivering Amberkit.

"So you're a kit of ForestClan? How do you like knowing they're all going to die?" he hissed as Amberkit whimpered, I hissed and he whipped his head around. I leapt down on top of him, sinking my claws into his back.

"How could you kill a kit?" I hissed into his ear, my eyes filled with fury. I bit down on his neck, sinking my claws deeper. He collapsed beneath me, as blood poured from his neck in his wound. I grabbed his scruff and pulled him down a dark small tunnel that trailed away from the shining cave's main room. I stopped finally when I knew no one would find him. I turned around and grabbed Amberkit by her scruff, leaping away from the blood that had been slowly creeping toward her paws. I ran out; Amberkit bumping against my legs, I only stopped running when I got to the river, ForestClan's border with StormClan. I gently set Amberkit down, and washed my paws in the river, the cold water washing Scar's blood away. I stepped out and looked over at Amberkit, she looked up at with me with large amber eyes, I walked over her and lay down wrapping my tail around her and slowly pulling her towards me. She whimpered as she pushed her cold nose into my fur.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this, I will explain everything to them" I meowed; she looked up at me and nodded solemnly. I let her walk this time-slowly beside me- when we arrived at the camp entrance; I went first with her trailing behind. As I hoped, Blazestripe wasn't back yet, when Amberkit came into view there was a wail from the nursery. Gingerpelt, her mother, had caught her scent. She came running out of the warriors den and Hawkpaw and Spottedpaw came from the apprentice den. (They had become apprentices).

"Amberkit! Oh, my sweet precious Amberkit!" Gingerpelt wailed as she swept her towards her with her tail, nuzzling her softly. Amberkit's brother and sister came close as the kit was reunited with her family.

"Where did you find her?!" Gingerpelt meowed looking at me.

"I think we'd all like to know that, why don't you come tell ThornStar?" Hawktail, the deputy, meowed, I nodded, and my legs shaking as I arrived at ThornStar's den.

"Come in" I heard him meow; I padded through, the lichen sliding on my back.

"I hear you found Amberkit, please, tell me where" he meowed I nodded slowly and began.

"I found him with Blazestripe-"I started,

"So Blazestripe found him?" he meowed. I sighed,

"No, Blazestripe is a traitor, he stole the cats. He's band together with rogues, lots of them. They're attacking ForestClan in five moons, and then he's going to attack the other clans at the gathering. He wants to destroy the clans." I meowed, finishing, ThornStar was silent and then meowed.

"Call Hawktail in here, and then get some rest, tell me when Blazestripe arrives…" I nodded and ran out, motioning for Hawktail to go in. He nodded curtly and I ran down to the warriors den, avoiding all the stares. I curled up and fell asleep, with no one beside me.

I awoke to a screech, I leapt up and ran outside to see Hawktail pinning Blazestripe down, I crept forward to hear what ThornStar was saying. He was telling the whole clan the story, right with Blazestripe pinned down in front of everyone.

"…We can only thank…Larksong, who found out about this and informed me immediately" he meowed; I looked up and saw Blazestripe staring at me, with those cold dark eyes.

"My punishment…is death" ThornStar meowed slowly, I gaped, what?

"We cannot have him alive, he would just go to the rogues" He finished and then Hawktail dragged Blazestripe out of camp. I heard a yowl and the camp was silent. Had I just killed my first love?

"Larksong…" Emeraldeye meowed, coming up behind me, I whipped around.

"I might have well just killed him myself!" I hissed.

_Two moons later…_

_Oakpaw's point of view. _

"Thymeracer, when should I tell Larksong?" I meowed gazing at my mentor; she turned around from her pile of herbs.

"You need to tell her as soon as possible, I need to go check on Beewing, he got a scratch from a thorn bush…but I'm sure she knows" She meowed, leaving with a bundle of herbs. I sat down, what was I going to do? This had to do with the prophecy…

"_There will be one cat, strong, loyal and brave. This cat will save the clans from extinction, saving multiple, but sacrificing many in the process. Be grateful, but also aware of this cat, for she will be put with a choice, and what she chooses will depend on the fate of the clans."_

But then there was the prophecy from the gathering…

"_One will save, one will betray, one has the fate of the clans at their paws. Choose the right decision and greatness will come. Follow a dark path and the forest will fade into nothing. Heed StarClan's warning young cats."_

Larksong must be the cat…and the one who will save, Blazestripe must be the betrayer, but…who has the fate of the clans at their paws? I went outside and saw Larksong about to leave for a patrol, I ran up to her and when she saw me coming she ran out the tunnel. _She knows. _I ran after her, I had to catch her.

"Larksong, stop!" I meowed, she turned, her eyes big and fearful, but she slowed as I caught up to her.

"What…what do you want? I…I need to hunt!" she meowed nervously, I sat, and so did she.

"You can't keep it a secret forever" I meowed looking at her, she whimpered.

"Yes…I have to!" She whimpered, I bowed my head, and then looked up, gazing into her eyes, I whispered.

"You're pregnant"

** Please review!**

**-Eilatan**


	8. Chapter 6: A gain, and a loss

_"You're pregnant"_

Those two words stood frozen in my head. No…but I knew, I had known all along.

"I know you knew, but it's time you stop your warrior duties and go to the nursery" Oakpaw meowed to me; I slowly nodded with a distant look in my eyes. I followed Oakpaw as we pushed through the entrance of the nursery, Mossheart and Gingerpelt looked up as we did. I settled down in a nest and slowly drifted off to sleep, noticing Gingerpelt's glare.

_"Since your kits are the sons and daughters of the treacherous Blazestripe…they shall be killed!" ThornStar yowled, many cats joined in and I backed up in fear, pulling my kits closer. _

_"No, no! They don't deserve to die for what their father did?" I howled, but it was too late, the clan was advancing upon my kits and I. It was too late._

I awoke with a start, my eyes big with fear, what was I to do!?

Five moons later…

My belly is swollen. I'm moody. I notice each and every glare that shoots my way, and there's a lot.

"Larksong…?" I heard a small questioning mew as Oakpaw came through, I sighed and heaved myself onto my paws.

"You don't have to get up!" He meowed alarmed and ran over to me. I huffed and plopped down back into my nest, thank goodness Gingerpelt was asleep, along with Mossheart.

"Well?" I meowed grumpily,

"Emeraldeye wanted to visit you" he mewed, stepping back; I sighed and nodded as she came through.

"Hey….how's it going?" She meowed carefully, I sighed and looked up at her; she slowly lay down.

"I'm getting by…" I meowed, she nodded. Suddenly there was a yowl from outside, and Hawktail came crashing through the nursery entrance.

"StormClan!" he hissed. I growled, they had been coming awful close to sunning rocks-I had heard, since I was stuck inside camp-and now they wanted them.

"Stay here Larksong!" Emeraldeye hissed running out, Gingerpelt and Mossheart had woken up and I quickly explained. Their ears lay flat on their heads, and then suddenly Stripepelt, the StormClan deputy broke through the nursery's entrance. Gingerpelt yelped and I hissed swiping out my paw.

"Stop, you're in no shape to battle" Mossheart hissed, and then leapt at Stripepelt. He batted her away with one paw and glanced around, thankfully all the kits were apprentices now. He turned to me and advanced his eyes cold and paws wet with blood. He raised a paw when suddenly a tortishell blur streaked by, knocking Stripepelt on the ground. As they writhed on the ground I noticed it was Emeraldeye, I followed as they stumbled out of the nursery, and the bright sun lit up all the cats. There was blood and I the stench of Stormclan was powerful. A sudden pain shot through my belly and I yowled out loud, I noticed Oakpaw rushing towards me as I turned to find Emeraldeye.

"Larksong! Get back into the nursery now!" Oakpaw growled shoving me back in, I hissed as another pain shot through my belly.

"The kits.... there coming!" I gasped, Oakpaw's eyes widened and he ran out, he was back in a flash and I quickly ate the herbs he fed me. A spasm shot through my body, and I pushed as hard as I could as Oakpaw encouraged me. A tiny kit slid out; as Mossheart came over to lick it dry as another one came. I growled as a third kit came and then…nothing. I slowly licked the third kit as Oakpaw did the same to the second. The battle sounds outside had died and Gingerpelt told us that StormClan had retreated. I pulled my kits towards me and curled up in exhaustion.

"Please, call Emeraldeye in here" I meowed shakily, licking the tops of the kits head. I noticed on the tom…one single light orange blaze on his brown fur. The other two were she-cats, one tortishell, and one an orange calico.

"Larksong…" Oakpaw meowed, coming in again.

"Yes?" I meowed trying to look around him for Emeraldeye.

"Emeraldeye…she didn't survive" He meowed; his head dropped low. I closed my eyes, she was dead. I looked up.

"This one is Emeraldkit" I meowed nodding towards the tortishell.

"This one is Rubykit and the tom…Wolfkit" I meowed wearily and then lay down. Oakpaw nodded slowly then ran out of the nursery. The kits started suckling and I looked them over. They were so fragile and helpless. Emeraldeye…dead, I quietly mourned, though I could still feel Gingerpelt's gaze on my pelt. I whipped my head around towards her and glared at her.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I hissed, causing my kits to mew in protest.

"Make sure those filthy beasts stay away from me!" she huffed and ran out of the nursery, it's about time! She doesn't even have kits anymore! I sighed and lay down, oh Starclan…what was I to do?

"Larksong…" I glanced up to see ThornStar.

"Yes?" I asked, instinctively pulling my kits closer.

"I have to announce them to the clan" he meowed, I nodded slowly.

"Emeraldkit, Rubykit, and Wolfkit" I told him, he nodded and walked out, I heard him call the clan, but I stayed in, when he announced their names, there was silence. I nuzzled my kits and lay my head down.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you" I whispered and Rubykit whimpered softly. I lay down curling my tail around them and pulling them close I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I know it was short, but it's gonna be good on the next chapter!! Also, sorry it took so long to update, but I hoped u liked it!!!

-Eilatan


	9. ForestClan update!

Only updated ForestClan, cuz that's the main clan!!

**ForestClan**

Leader: ThornStar

Deputy: Hawktail

Apprentice: Treepaw

Medicine cat: Thymeracer

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Warriors:

Brackenpelt

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Willowbreeze

Gingerpelt

Apprentice: Lichenpaw

Mossheart

Apprentice: Amberpaw

Beewing

Nettleclaw

Apprentice:Spottedpaw

Apprentices:

Oakpaw

Hawkpaw

Spottedpaw

Amberpaw

Lichenpaw

Treepaw

Queens:

Larksong

(Mate: Blazestripe, Kits: Rubykit, Emeraldkit, Wolfkit)

Sunfur

(Mate: Nettleclaw, Kits: Bristlekit, Crystalkit)


	10. Chapter 7: The truth

"Wolfkit, get back here right now, you have to wait for your sisters!" I meowed; as Wolfkit ran back sighing,

"They're so slow!" he growled, I tapped him with my paw, knocking him over and he growled playfully when Rubykit and Emeraldkit jumped on him from behind.

"HEY! That's not fair!" He whined they just laughed and then they all looked up at me with big eyes.

"Mom, can we go outside now? Please?" They asked, I nodded wearily but quickly followed them as they went out one by one. The bright sun must have blinded them for they stumbled back then bounced forward confidently. They didn't seem to notice the sudden silence, or the stares, I tried to ignore them, but failed. This happened every time I brought them out.

I purred at their enthusiasm but it was suddenly turned to a growl when Gingerpelt walked by with her apprentice Lichenpaw.

"I see the…they are finally out" Gingerpelt hissed, I growled my muscles tensed to leap.

"They've been out before, there almost six moons!" I hissed, she showed her teeth and then turned away walking towards the tunnel with her apprentice.

"Mommy, why did Gingerpelt look so angry?" Rubykit meowed innocently, I sighed laying down to her level.

"It's because of your…your father" I meowed carefully.

"Daddy?" Wolfkit mewed walking over with Emeraldkit trailing behind him.

"Yes, your father…his name was Blazestripe" I meowed; they were all lying down now, ready for a story, so I continued.

"I fell in love with Blazestripe and right after I became pregnant with you kits, I found out the truth"

"Wha-"Rubykit interrupted; I hushed her and continued.

"He had joined a group of rogues and was killing of clan cats one by one, he was even going to kill Amberpaw, who was Amberkit then, but I saved her and I turned him in to ThornStar. They…the punishment was…death" I whispered the end silently; Wolfkit stared up at me with big eyes.

"Blazestripe…Blaze…is…is that why all the other cats hate us? The blaze on my head…I look like daddy, don't I" Wolfkit mewed silently; I nodded slowly and painfully, wishing they didn't have to hear all of this. Wolfkit hung his head then whispered slowly,

"I'm gonna go visit the elders" he mewed I nodded and saw that Emeraldkit and Rosekit-just as stunned- followed. I sighed and trotted towards the nursery; I lay down and closed my eyes, hoping my kits would get a fair chance in life.

Rubykit's POV

"Wolfkit, the elders den is that way" I whimpered, he growled,

"I know, I'm leaving and so is Emeraldkit" he meowed, I nodded, Emeraldkit always did what Wolfkit did they were close.

"Can…can I come?" I meowed softly; he whipped around and glared at me.

"Of course you can you furball, you're our sister!" he meowed in a soft tone, I squeaked happily and ran up closer to them. We went through the exit to the dirtplace and ran out into the forest we squeaked and jumped playfully and ran ahead. We didn't know where we were when we reached a tall fence. We walked along the edge of it at the bottom until Wolfkit leapt up barely making it, and Emeraldkit and I followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked, and Wolfkit shrugged, he hopped down in between to gardens and walked out, a long stretch of black spread out in front of us, and grassy patches in front of the twoleg houses. There was a small brown tabby sitting on the front step of a twoleg home and he came bounding over to us.

"Hiya, my names Rocket, what's yours? Are you lost?" he fired questions at us.

"No, we are not lost and I'm Wolf, this is Emerald and Ruby" he said, motioning to us both. I noticed he left out the 'kit' part but I didn't object for Emeraldkit -or Emerald- didn't.

"Where are your owners?" he asked, looking confused.

"We don't have owners" Wolf retorted.

"Ack! Your rogues! My mother warned me about you!" he screeched and with that he ran straight back to his house.

"Mousebrain" Wolf mumbled under his breath. We continued on in silence, staying away from the black. There was a loud rumbling and my ears lay flat on my head as a huge monster came rumbling by, it smelled disgusting just like we had heard!

Suddenly a there was a sharp bark and I whipped my head around; a large dog was running straight towards us, and it looked hungry.

"RUN!" yowled Wolfkit, whipping around and running back towards the fence. We followed swiftly but the dog had, had the advantage: surprise. We neared the fence and Wolfkit leapt it easily then Emeraldkit, I leapt but fell short and hit the fence hard. I felt a crack in my shoulder as I fell to the ground and the dog came closer.

"Rubykit!" Emeraldkit howled, but stayed she couldn't come down.

"Stay! Just leave me…tell mother I love her and that I'm sorry" I whimpered I could feel the dog's breath and I closed my eyes praying to Starclan and then looked up. The dog came down and grabbed me in his jaws swinging me from side to side, all I saw was Wolfkit jump towards the dog and a mighty yowl before I was thrown into the fence again and with a sickening thud I hit the ground. My eyes closing.

____

_"Where am I?" I whimpered when a pretty tortishell came up to me._

_"My name is SpottedStar and I was ForestClan's former leader" she said, I looked around warily but everything looked the same, like home, the forest._

_"Am…am I dead" I whispered, she looked up at me and stared into my eyes._

_"…You should be, but Starclan saved you…you have a destiny and it must be fulfilled, so go back to your clan, **but** this is the only time we can save you, the next, you will die" She meowed, my face lit up. I wasn't dead! I would see mother and Emeraldkit and Rubykit again!_

_"Thank you" I mewed, my eyes shining._

_"I must send you back now, your siblings must be worried, you will take time to heal, but you will become a warrior…that is all I can tell you" she meowed, I nodded slowly._

_"Before…before I go back, can I meet my father" I whispered. Her face turned to a puzzled look and she looked straight at me again meowing._

_"Your…your father? He isn't in Starclan yet"_

* * *

I won't update unless i get 5 more reviews!! Hope you liked this chapter!!!

~Eilatan


End file.
